The present invention relates to a holder having a plurality of overlapping slip-in compartments for data carriers such as film sheets, microfiches and magnetic cards.
Such data carrier holders are well known. The holders are generally made of plastic and have a plurality of overlapping compartments, each of which normally receives a single carrier. These known holders, however, usually do not have any excess space that can be written upon and thus it is difficult to provide sufficiently detailed identifying information concerning the contents of the slipped-in data carriers. Likewise, the data carriers themselves do not have any space on which identifying information can be provided.